Fake
by Catastrophe Cullen
Summary: Look. I'll tell you all I know. I'm a Muggle. A human. No magic, nothing. So why do the Harry Potter characters visit me and tell me they need help? They are fake. We all know them in books. So leave me alone. Harry Potter don't exist. How wrong I was.
1. Chapter 1

Darn those evil, evil plot bunnies. They kill! *Clutches head in hands* Some of you asked me what it feels like when the evil plot bunnies take over you. Really, I don't know, but I can tell you this: they make you write. It's like they say the words in your brain and you just think about it and write it down, it is like they have control over you. They will come to you too and tell knock-knock jokes when you are trying to sleep and remind you of the plot until to give up and start writing. I hope.

Summary: This isn't fair. I had my perfect life. So why bring me to a magical world? Harry Potter series are fake. They're books! Wait. If I know what happens, wouldn't I have the advantage?

I yawned and slammed the thick book shut, hissing as my finger glided over the sharp paper and earned a red, stinging cut. I rummaged through my desk drawer to find some band-aids, but no, I had to be so disorganized that I myself, which the room belonged to, couldn't find one, single band-aid. Sighing, I gave up, bringing my forefinger to my lips and sucking on it. I turned off the lamp light with my other hand, managing to get it caught at the loopy curtains of the lamp and burn myself. Cursing, I ran to the bathroom and turned the cold water. I don't feel any- Ahh!

Hot, white hot water cascaded on my hand, worsening it. A tear leaked itself out of my eye and I wiped it away. Hissing in discomfort, I stopped the water flow quickly and turned on the cold, icy water, sighing in contentment as it did so.

A bang. A crash. Harsh screams and more breaking sounds.

Gasping, I turned off the bathroom light and, still trembling in fear, wondered if her father was drunk again. But no, it was worse. I walked with light but tip-toeing feet to the railing of my two-story house I shared with my parents.

No. It can't be.

They were masked, all of them. They weren't just plain muggers or robbers, just holding a stick. I recoiled in shock. I leaned in just in time to see a masked one with long, platinum hair shout the worst and remembering word I could ever hear in my life.

"Avada Kedavra!" he cursed my parents as they fell down, their embrace still in contact, their once warm and full of life eyes dead, just gone, never to return. I gasped. Then I realized my mistake.

Whee! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my Merlin, I hope you guys like and review again! *Smiles innocently* Thanks Leanora, The Ultimate One's, silverbirch, and lisalovesyou. Nice names, everyone!

Enough talking, right? On to the chapter.

"_Avada Kedavra!" he cursed my parents and they fell down, their embrace still in contact, their once warm and full of life eyes dead, just gone, never to return. I gasped. Then I realized my mistake._

Oh crap. I knew I shouldn't have made any noise, but no, my mind was too shut down to comply with my smart thoughts. A fraction of a second passed as the quiet but real gasp left my trembling lips, and I hoped with everything I had at that time that they had not heard me and the police would come and help me. But their hearing was like a cat; for they ran up the stairs with astonishing agility and overcame me, pointing their sticks at me like their life depended on it. The one that killed my parents, no doubt being the leader, came over and sneered quite obviously, beneath his mask. I racked my head for something, like a search, for something like this. I didn't get it. I was so sure I read about these characters before, but from where?

It wasn't a gasp this time. It was a knee to the closest _thing's _groin and a swift kick to the face as another one leapt at me this time, and I raised my foot as an automatic response. _Death Eaters. _It can't be. They are fake, and everyone knows! They were in Harry Potter books, books! Not in real life! You can go to the movie theatre and see them, for crying out's sake!

"His orders, I believe, was to not have the girl harmed." A soft but too slimy and silky for my liking floated from the corner of the room. His black hair stood out against the long blond ones and I stumbled against a feet, crashing to the floor as they covered my fighting space and picked me up. You would have no idea how hard I fought. I even didn't know, but a stinging from my hand alerted me. I had torn my fingernails, and all five of them were broken, blood rushing down my hands, and the group was silent as one, red crimson drop fell to the floor. I hoped there weren't any-

A whoosh came at me for a second and I gasped again, as an evil looking- oh crap, it was a werewolf! I racked my head for a name, and came up with it. Fenir. Fenir Greyback. I was frozen, no doubt of my eyes wide and still, as he rushed to me to smell my blood when-

"Stupefy!" a voice growled and I turned around to see…Oh my…

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone! I love you! (You know what I mean. Hehe)

By request, a longer chapter finds you. I hope you enjoy and review! (I hope I am good so far!) *Chews on nail*

"_Stupefy!" a voice growled and I turned around to see…Oh my…_

Draco Malfoy! I was such a fan of him and I see him right in front of me! Okay, so it's not the time to bring out the fan-girlishness, but really, this is _Draco Malfoy_ we're talking about. I shook my head, instantly snapping myself from staring googly-eyed at him. He smirked. I must say, I was disappointed at his appearance. It was so much different from the movies… But don't get me wrong, he was still very attractive. Very, very, very-

"If you are done, I suggest we move on." The black- oh crap, that was Snape, right? The potions master? He's a Death Eater? Oh no, does Dumbledore know that one of the professors are a Death Eater? What if-

"_I would _like the suggest, Severus, that we take her quickly." A familiar but menacing voice silenced my talking, and I glared.

"Does," I prodded, my brown, hazel eyes burning something of anger, "your family learns proper etiquettes of not interrupting others?" I asked, my forefinger pointing accusingly. I had almost forgotten about the very fine man behind me who had grabbed my arm. I looked at it pointedly but he wouldn't let go, his grey orbs holding obvious warning. A voice rang inside my head and I gasped, my lips spreading open as someone talked in it.

"You shouldn't have done that." He warned, as I glared at him angrily and snatched my arm from him. As I did so, without warning, the blondie- obviously _Lucius Malfoy, _strode up to me, his _stick_ pointed furiously against my still trembling, pale throat, and he whispered two words that I didn't understand, until my hazel eyes drooped and I fell backwards, right into the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. The last thing I remembered was scolding myself that I had pushed my luck too much. Maybe I would see my parents again…

So I am here, in one of the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. A lot of house elves had came and kept me company, but I still missed mum and dad. They were the only ones in my life and I missed them terribly. Oh wait. I am so sorry, you don't know my name, do you? It escaped me. Getting captured by magical creatures in books, or rather believed in, really makes you think you are paranoid. I started to talk to the wall after five minutes, because I was lonely. My name is-

"Get up." Malfoy's voice floated through, from the stairs, and I whipped around warily, wondering what trap he had set this time. But no wand in hand, just in his pocket, and instead of chains or anything, he had a tray of food in his hand. He offered it to me and I grumbled, stumbling as I tried to get up, my entire body sore with pain and stiffness. Malfoy sighed. I really shouldn't call him Malfoy anymore, but I really just don't want to call him by his first name. I had never called someone by their first name. Ever.

"Food." He said once again, curiously, and I snapped out of my reverie to see him open the lock that held me. As I saw that happening, I knew I wasn't going to have any more chances. I stood quickly, nearly twisting my foot in the process, as his cold grey eyes studied me for more movement, if wondering what I would do next. I stared at the food tray, and saw that it was made of rocks. Hoping it was goblin-made, I made a quick grab for it and he lunged for my collar, but missed by a hairbreadth, and I gasped, clutching it like my life depended on it. Wait. It did. If I didn't get out of here, who knows what they would do to me? Was I a guinea pig for a test? I had to do that in a dissection class at school, but being one was certainly not interesting and I had no interest to be tested on.

Still holding the large and heavy stone tray over my head, I slammed it on his blond head as he watched for a while, and I thought, with thumping heart, that he had a charm that would not let me hurt him. But surely, he fell, his grey eyes rolling to the back of his head and closing his eyes. Even though he imprisoned him, I hoped I didn't kill him. Seeing a thing trickle of crimson blood, I hesitated before letting my fingers rest on my lips before letting it fall on his forehead. Tying my shoelaces quietly, I snuck out the cold cell, and saw the three people I would have asked for their signatures and have asked them all about their adventures.

Who was it?

Yes. If you thought the Golden Trio, the famous Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, with a very sick and sweating Ron Weasley, you thought correct.

Review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks all of you! Silverbirch, gossipgirlandthsotpfan, You Know Who, thanks! I hope that really wasn't Voldemort, though. Enjoy!

_Who was it?_

_Yes, if you thought the famous Harry Potter with Hermione Granger, with a very sick and sweating Ron Weasley, you thought correct._

I almost dropped to the ground in shock. I couldn't believe it. I see the one very cute boy that I had a crush on for years, namely Draco Malfoy, then I see the oh-so famous Trio in the cells. Groping for the keys, I took them out of my dirty jeans and tried to find the one that fit the lock. Sighing, and hoping there was a number on the cell, I examined them, trying to find one. Finally, after hours of searching, I found no numbers, but some squiggly symbols.

'_I guess it must be some ancient runes.'_ I thought, and polished the key ring and all on my already dirty clothes, making the rust and grime fall off and fine its home on my shirt. I knew it wouldn't come out, but that was the furthest from my mind. Upon finding the right key after sifting through the whole, heavy ring of keys, I triumphantly held the right one and impatiently jiggled it in the lock. Hermione gasped and jumped up, hugging me tight, as more and more grime and filth locked itself on my shirt, and I had to literally squeeze myself to the ground to not jump and ask for their signature. It was so hard! I wondered what I would do with the signatures when I went home. Wait. No one would believe me. I guess it would be in my Harry Potter book for life. Who knows? Maybe when I marry I'd- who says I would live through this hellhole? Pasting a fake smile on my face that everyone could see through, I motioned to the hook that carried their wands, as I knelt to the ground to see the unconscious Ron. I shook him, but all I could hear was a small moan and his head lolled on the ground.

"He wouldn't wake up!" Hermione started sobbing and I tried comforting her, patting her on the back and all. She was much prettier than the actress, but the actress was very, really pretty too. I wish I could be like that, than my not-anymore shiny black hair which was to my shoulders, a thin figure and a small face. But I guess people are always different. Sighing, I rummaged through my pockets, looking if there was something that I could use at this moment.

I found some pills, more precisely some headache and fever pills, that my mother had put in a handkerchief for emergencies. Wait, but this was muggle pills. Would it work for a wizard too? I still haven't gotten used to this whole thing. Why would they just come and get me? What am I for them? Rubbing and pinching myself to see if this really wasn't a dream and I hurt a really, very, cute- okay, I'm sorry. I have a better and a greater task at hand. Rubbing my temples, I grabbed the bowl that was stored away near the corner. Harry then understood what I was meaning to do and conjured some fresh, clean water, and I made Ron sip a small sip of the water and opened his mouth, letting one red and white pill fall into his mouth. He weakly opened his eyes and swallowed, and I smiled triumphantly, and rubbed his stomach and back to make him swallow deeply. He relaxed, and I thankfully grabbed my two hands and entwined them, thanking whoever was up there in the sky. I really wasn't a religious person, but my grandmother had taken me to the church…Before she died two days later.

Hermione, who had been staying in the corner, came up to me and began looking at me. I smiled and tried to walk away, a bit freaked out about what was happening, but Harry stood behind me and I was caught. Hermione smiled, and I relaxed a bit.

"Thank you." She whispered and levitated him out of the cells, and out into the light. Harry nodded his thanks, which I returned happily. They walked out, closing the heavy, metal doors. I was happy and content, but I still was woozy and collapsed onto the floor. I pinched myself again, hoping this was all a dream. But no such luck. Feeling paranoid, I hoped no one was watching. But I turned around to see those cold, grey eyes and backed away, right into the wall. Cursing my luck, I looked into his grey orbs to find nothing except for a bit of pain, which made sense because of that big bump that was growing on his head now. The blood had stopped, but the old, a darker shade of blood was encrusted, which was now becoming a scab. He followed my eyes to the wound, and his pale hand touched it, wanting to tear it. Cursing my parents being doctors, I made a move to stop him, to let my own pale hand fall on his. His eyes widened but narrowed into slits, and he demanded me to explain my action.

"What," he hissed, "Made you think that you had the power to touch me like that?" he was definitely cornering me into the wall now, and a piece of a broken, rusty nail was digging into my back, making me wiggle and try to reposition myself. But _Draco_ thought I was trying to escape and grabbed me more forcefully, and I couldn't help but to let a small squeak of pain coming out of my mouth. He smirked. That smirk was going to be really annoying and all. He looked satisfied, since he had actually heard me in pain for the first time. I guess that made him happy and content.

"You…" I trailed off, licking my dry lips, wetting them, "Could have gotten scars." Wow, what a sad answer. He could have killed me by now and I tell him I didn't want him to have scars. Bloody brilliant, right? Wrong.

He made a noise in his throat that I made out to be a scoff. He just replaced the food and the filthy water, I might add, in the wooden bowl and left, hissing and grasping the key ring from my pocket, as I sighed.

"Can I…at least have blankets? It's cold down here." I shivered and rubbed my hands on my arms quickly, supporting the idea of the cold. He scoffed and I knew he thought I was weak. My anger rose and I hissed warningly. His eyes showed amusement and surprise.

"All right, Mr. I'm always perfect, you think I'm weak like the other muggles? All right, then. You sleep down here too and we'll see who's weak and who's not." I suggested, lightly smirking and proud of myself. Fine, I admit. That was really a stupid thing to say, but I knew he wouldn't back off so easily. It was kind of a challenge, I guess. He just smirked and nodded his head with a small jerk.

"Of course, _my lady_." He teased, and ran upstairs, as I fell on the floor once again, looking and staring at the wall. Even though I really liked seeing the characters, I did hope this was all a dream. I missed mum and dad.

"All right, ready?" He came back, his arms full of fluffy and plushy blankets. I picked myself up and grabbed a silver comforter, but he grasped my arm and told me it was his. I rolled my eyes, just sitting on the floor and looking up at him expectantly. He just sat down far away from me, and pushed the green fluffy blanket of the ground, hissing at the grime and filth. I still couldn't believe he was doing this, and I couldn't help but stifle and little giggle. He leapt at the sound but just glared and went back to making his oh-so wonderful and fluffy bed while I still was on the floor, my hazel eyes following his every movement, wondering what I would get.

"Here." He offered me a small, thin mattress, and I stared at it unbelievingly. He just smirked and fell on his 'bed', taking off his shoes and putting his arms behind his head. A couple of minutes later, I heard his soft breathing and I knew he had gone to sleep. Sighing, I laid on the thin and ugly mattress, feeling the coldness from the ground seep up right through the tattered piece of crap, but it was better than nothing, so I closed my eyes and went to sleep…But it wasn't sleep I went into; it was hypothermia.

Oh no!


	5. Chapter 5

Meh.

Hypothermia, not really dangerous, can be easily warmed and will be done and everything will be just dandy.

Or that's what I thought.

It felt like I was in Antarctica, somewhere freezing, and I was just staying there for hours, just plain naked and sleeping on the frozen, bone-chilling ground, not moving and just…laying there.

Shivers took over and controlled my body quickly. It was like a extremely bad and long case of the hiccups- didn't stop even though you did everything- chug a whole cup of sugar and wince of the sweetness, drink a tall glass of water and wait expectantly but see that you hiccup again and sigh, finally sitting down and plugging your nose, counting to ten on your finger…And hiccup once more.

Maybe I'll see Mum and Dad again. I loved them, no doubt. I tried to be a good daughter, but I did hope that I really stay here in this magical world and see all those fantasies that I missed out on the books. I really trusted with no doubt that this was all real. There really was the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Hermione Granger, The Know-It-All Bookworm, my once childhood role model; Ronald Weasley, the extremely funny and a slimy git, who once had my interest in him in a while.

And finally, my still crush, Draco Malfoy.

I knew that all the girls, mostly the silly and giggly blondes, would kill to be in my place. But enslaved in an almost-prison jailhouse with a insane Lucius Malfoy and the infamous Voldemort didn't occur to me that I was lucky to say the least.

Still shivering and sighing, I dug into my not-there-mattress and closed my eyes tightly, hoping to rid me of this coldness.

It didn't work.

Then I felt something, a drop of water? A small but sure drop of water fell on my lips as I opened it, thirsty for something, to stop my drastic issue right now. It was warm on my lips as I licked my lips clean, tasting something salty but sweet as I opened my eyes blearily, blinking, as the dim light focused on my eyes. Seeing wings, I wondered what it was. What was it? A gargoyle? A monster? A creature?

The wings were red, outlined with black, and continued the long width to her narrow shoulders, coming out of her shoulder blades. Her long, blood-red hair cascaded down to her back. A sharp horn or a little back bone came out of her head. I turned around, seeing her clearly. Her eyes were slanted and narrow, so elegant, her pupil surrounded by red, her whole eye black except for the little strip of red. She looked…Sexy but also looked demonic.

Demonic. That's it.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I twisted to see a man, to say the least.

He had wings too, but white and outlined with a light gold, to his broad shoulders, coming out of his shoulder blades. He had yellow, white hair and a halo wavered on his head. His big eyes were a sky blue, with a bit of stronger shade of blue, like midnight blue, surrounding the pupil. Cute, and handsome, but angelic.

Angelic.

Demonic.

I was visited by an Angel and a Demon.

A clash alerted me and the two looked at each other, and flew out the window as I started sobbing, right there. As I did, and the one drop fell, the Angel wiped it away and smiled.

"We'll be back." He whispered and left with the Demon, who stared at me curiously.


	6. Chapter 6

Look at Orphanage for Catastrophe Caracarci and you will understand. –Cat

Wiping tears away from my eyes, I stood up and looked into his grey eyes, no one backing off of the staring contest. Finally, I looked down, more of shame than from anything, and my fingers curled around the metal bars.

"Yes?" I asked, now playing with my curls. Ew, dirt and grime could be felt through the softness of my hair, usually blond, but now…brown almost.

He looked down too, at my fingers, which brought back filth in my hair. I wiped it on my shirt, and he grimaced at them. 'What? THIS IS YOUR FAULT!' was the sentence I would kill to scream out, but then who knows how long he would put me out or something?

"Come on, the Dark Lord wishes to meet you and I, am in charge of…Making you presentable." Oh, so that was it. Now he was all 'Oh course, m'Lady?' No. I was going to take care of my own and I would kill him to do it myself. Yup, kill Draco Malfoy. If this was a dream, I would love to have him- all right, too much information from me you don't need to know yet.

I crossed my arms and faced away, wanting to leave this hellhole. Why was I here in the first place? I had no reason to be here, either. Mum, Dad, and my dog Riley was all I need- RILEY!

"Whatdidyoudowithmypuppy?!?" I screeched through the dungeon, making him wince with the loudness. "You…If you touched him I'll kill you!" I cried, her fingers hitting the metal bars with force. It creaked but it didn't even bend. Pounding still and ignoring the torn fingers, I shook it.

"Quiet down. He's at your chambers." He scoffed and looked at the bleeding fingers, eyes widening a bit. My eyes travelled down too, and lifted it up to suck it, when he grasped it through the bars. In shock, I was pulled to the front, my body hitting the bars with some force. I tried to make him let go, but he pinched the bleeding sore and I cried out, now limp.

"Don't know what diseases or bacteria they have in this place. You're stupid if you try to put those infested fingers in your mouth." He let go and I whimpered, closing my lips quickly. Now he seemed mean and not at all sexy or cute. He was, but- Oh come ON, girl! You're at who-knows-where and you're thinking about how sexy he- ARGH!

Having a fight with her conscience, she hissed at the pain on her hands. Her eyes travelled up to him, who picked a key out of a big ring of them and put it in the lock, shaking it a bit as she chains and the locks fell from the door. My eyes were wide now, thinking and worrying at the same time. What did he want with me?

"Come on, if you're done, I wish to get this done." He pulled me up with a small tug and I flew upward, since I was not heavy and had lost weight. My hands came in contact with his chest and I backtracked, almost falling as he steadied me simply. Holding me by my shoulders, he led me out of the dark and moldy place as I blinked my eyes- the light was very bright and sudden.

A fair-haired woman came along and tutted at my torn fingers, and looked behind, seeing Draco and hugged him, her face in a smile.

"Draco…He wishes to see…" He cut her off with a simple motion. "I know, Mum." My eyes looked at them both and saw the similarity. Narcissa Malfoy? She looked so different from the Narcissa in Half Blood Prince…Oh what was I thinking?!?

She looked at me with something of…respect and courtesy. What? Why would she, the wife of Lucius Malfoy, Mother of Draco Malfoy, look at me, a Muggleborn, with something like that? She ought to raise her nose and sniff daintily at the clothes and hair, but she didn't.

Draco ushered me upstairs, where dozens of House Elves lined the wall. I gasped softly as their large, bulging eyes focused on me and Draco as he pushed a bit, making me stumble but walk forward. Many bowed; many simply watched in respect and curiosity. He cleared his throat as all the eyes focused on him and me, myself blushing and squirming at the eyes almost devouring me.

"This will be your Mistress. Treat her like a Malfoy." He nodded into the sea of House Elves as I whipped around, my eyes wide like theirs in one moment. "I…What?" I repeated, as he gave me a small smile. Dark eyes went to the throng of the Elves and I gave them a small smile as well.

OOC: Reason why I don't give her name and why Harry and the gang leaves her will be explained in the next chapter. Thank you and happy Fanfiction reading!

-Catastrophe


End file.
